It's Only Time When I Found You
by tigra.grece
Summary: Justin est a NY, Brian a Pittsuburg mais Justin lui manque il décidait de faire une visite surprise a NY


Note de l'auteur : Petie precision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur  
je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide  
C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement  
j'écris comme je parle donc voila...  
Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais ca avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en  
ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.  
Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc voila désolée.

Je fais tout ceci pour m'amusé et pour faire des fics par rapport a une de mes passions QAF.

Pairing : Brian/Justin

**Résumé :** Justin est a NY, Brian a Pittsuburg mais Justin lui manque il décidait de faire une visite surprise a NY pour lui dire combien il l'aime et qu'il veut qu'il revienne puis qu'il lui dise qu'il veut toujours se marié puis la raison pour laquelle il commençait a changé

C'est la suite de **A Little Visit & The Letter **

**It's Only Time When I Found You**

Cela lui avait demandé 2 semaines a Brian de tout préparé pour NY et retrouvé Justin.

Il avait réservée un très bon hôtel car il voulait que Justin quitte son appartement qui était un peu un taudis.

Il avait également prévu d'être a NY pour faire une surprise a Justin le jour de son exposition.

Il avait demandé a Cynthia que absolument personne ne le dérange pendant le laps de temps qu'il était a New York.

Le jour ou Brian va voir Justin :

"Sunshine,j'arrive tu n'aura plus très longtemps a vivre aussi loin de Pitsburgh" dit Brian

Il avait prit le 1er vol en direction de New York, pour être sur d'arrivé a l'heure, faire la surprise et espéré qu'il fasse pas de crise cardiaque.

Au bout de quelques heures d'avion, il atterris a New York, ou il avait commandé une voiture avec chauffeur.

Il avait également appelé l'agent de Justin pour savoir quand Justin ne serait pas dans le studio, comme il avait le double des clés, il en profitait

pour récupéré quelques affaires de Justin. Pour être sur que directement ils partent direction le lieu de destination choisi.

A l'appartement de Justin :"

"C'est vraiment un petit truc, et c'est également le bordel, mais bon je m'en doutais aussi" dit Brian

Brian prit les quelques affaires de Justin qui pouvait trouvé,

"Je constate également que niveau affaires il a pas tellement changé, je crois qu'une petite séance achat de vêtement va s'imposé" dit Brian

Brian quitta l'appartement et dit au chauffeur de la voiture

"Direction la Galerie d'Art" dit Brian

Ils arrivaient en 30 minutes a la Galerie d'Art pile poil a l'heure qu'il avait prevu d'arrivé.

Derrière la vitre il voyait Justin avec son agent parlé.

Il décida de rentré et de faire la surprise.

"Alors c'est aujourd'hui, le grand jour" dit Brian

Justin se retrouva

"Brian ?" dit Justin

"Oui c'est moi, le seul & l'unique" dit Brian

"Qu'est que tu fais ici ?" dit Justin

"Je suis venu pour tes grands début a NY, et aussi pour te voir"

"Sérieusement ? " dit Justin

"Oui, j'avoue aussi que tu m'as manqué" dit Brian

Justin alla voir Brian & l'embrassa passionnément

"J'aurais pas pensé que tu serais venu" dit Justin

"Je suis la, je ne suis pas un fantôme, je suis bien la"

"Tu es la pour combien de temps"demanda Justin

"Je ne sais pas encore" dit Brian

"Donc tu es venu en visiteur, tu sais pas comment ca me fait plaisir que tu sois la. Cette exposition est importante pour moi"

"Je le sais Sunshine, c'est pour ca que je suis venu"

L'agent de Justin arrivait

"Desolée de vous dérangé, mais les premiers visiteurs arrivent, vous aurez tout le temps de discuté plus tard" dit l'agent en faisant un clin d'œil a Brian

"Oui, maintenant va bosser, car moi aussi je suis la en tant que visiteur et acheteur" dit Brian

"Ok" dit Justin

Justin parta en direction des autres personnes qui etaient venu a l'exposition

L'agent de Justin parla avec Brian

"Vous êtes Brian Kinney ?" demanda l'agent

"Oui, je suis son partenaire" dit Brian

"Enchanté, je m'appelle Michelle" dit l'agent de Justin

"Enchanté" dit Brian

"Vous allez voir, c'est fantastiques ce qu'il a fait" dit l'agent

"Ah ?" dit Brian

"Je l'ai vue bossé pendant pas mal de temps,il est tres creatif et tres doué, surtout quand il a des ambitions et qu'il pense a quelqu'un" dit l'agent de Justin en faisant un clin d'oeil a Brian

"Je suppose qu'il a du vous parlé de moi" dit Brian

"Vous avez tout compris, il m'a parlé de vous pas mal de fois et quand je vous ai vu, j'ai compris que c'etait vous"

Les toiles de Justin se vendit presque toutes, il avait mis beaucoup de courage a faire cette exposition, elle était très importante. Il avait dit a Daphnée que cette exposition

était super importante pour lui, car déjà c'est la 1ere puis aussi cela pourrait lui permettre peut-être de pouvoir retourné a Pittsburg. C'est pour ca que quand il appelait Brian,

il n'en parlait pas tellement car il voulait que ca soit une surprise.

A l'exposition, Brian décidait d'acheté une des toiles de Justin, qu'il avait trouvé qu'elle pouvait allé sans problème a Kinnetik

Il mit la pastille pour dire qu'elle était vendue a Kinnetik

Quelques minutes plus tard, Justin vit la toile avec le nom de Kinnetik qui l'avait acheté, c'était une des toiles qui comptait le plus.

Il allait voir Brian

"Brian,merci d'avoir acheté la toile, c'est une qui est les plus importantes pour moi" dit Justin

"Et pourquoi ?" dit Brian

"Car c'est la 1ere que j'ai commencé a faire ici puis également c'est celle qui m'a demandé plus de temps pour la faire car j'ai mis beaucoup de cœur a la faire. Car elle représente

beaucoup"

"C'est par rapport a tes sensations ?"demanda Brian

"Oui" dit Justin

"Elle aura une belle place a Kinnetik" dit Brian

"Tu pense trouvé une place" demanda Justin

"Il y a enormement de place a Kinnetik" dit Brian

Quelques heures plus tard quand l'exposition était terminé

"Ca a été une bonne vente et exposition" dit l'agent de Justin

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Justin

"Oui, si j'ai bien regardé, toutes on été vendu a des prix vraiment bien, je pense que tu as de quoi te payé tout ce que tu voulais" dit l'agent de Justin qui sourirait

"Ca pour acheté ce que je veux je verrais bien ce qui me fera plaisir et concernant notre contrat" demanda Justin

"Comme on avait placé l'accord, il est bien entendu officiel a partir de maintenant, que tu n'es pas obligé d'être a NY, je m'occupe de tout, tu as juste a être présent une semaine avant

chaque expo. Et tu peux retourné chez toi."

"On peut m'expliqué la" demanda Brian

"Quand j'ai signé mon contrat avec mon agent, j'ai signé un accord comme quoi si la 1ere exposition marchait, je n'ai plus l'obligation d'être a NY."

"Je vois" dit Brian assez ravi.

"Puis, je n'aurais qu'a t'appellé pour prendre de tes nouvelles comme je le fais ici, au lieu de me faire un voyage toutes les semaines a Pittsburg" dit l'agent de Justin

"Oui, il n'y a aucun problème" dit Justin

"Par contre, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vous prend mon partenaire car j'ai un peu besoin de rattrapé du temps avec lui"

"Il n'y a pas de problème" dit l'agent de Justin

"Merci beaucoup" dit Brian

Justin ne disait rien du tout et ils partent.

Brian dit au chauffeur la direction a prendre.

"Woah, Voiture avec chauffeur" dit Justin

"Et oui" dit Brian

"Par contre ce n'est pas la direction de mon appartement" dit Justin

"Non c'est la direction pour allé a notre destination pour 1 semaines" dit Brian

"1 semaine" demanda Justin

"Oui cela sera des vacances ou on aura aucun dérangement de qui conque, juste nous deux" dit Brian

"C'est juste génial, tu m'as manqué" dit Justin

"On va pouvoir rattrapé tout notre temps perdu" dit Brian

"A qui tu le dit" dit Justin en rigolant

Justin savait de quoi Brian voulait parlé

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivent a la destination

"Mais je n'ai aucune affaire" dit Justin

"J'ai tout prévu, je suis allé faire un saut a ton appartement"

"Tu as vu mon taudis" dit Justin

"Plutôt ton Bordel" dit Brian

"Je n'ai pas les moyens d'avoir une femme de ménage, et puis c'est un studio d'artiste"

"C'est pour ca que j'ai prévue une séance de relookage a ma façon, vu qu'on a pas mal de temps sur NY" dit Brian

Le lieu de destination était un appartement dans un hôtel avec une cuisine qui permettais a Justin de pouvoir faire a mangé sans allé au buffet en bas,

la salle de bain avec Jacuzzi & Douche, Un grand balcon avec vu sur Central Park, c'était une chambre/appartement de grand standing.

"Bonsoir, je suis Mr Kinney, j'ai réservée pour l'appartement 545" dit Brian

"Oui nous avons bien eu la réservation, je vais vous donné les clés" dit le réceptionniste

"Merci" dit Brian

"L'appartement/chambre est situé au 5eme étage et c'est le dernier étage, il y a également une clé qui vous permet de pouvoir allé sur le toit ou vous avez une

partie qui vous ai réservée"

"C'est parfait, Merci beaucoup"

Brian prit les clés.

"On y go, Sunshine" dit Brian

Ils montait avec l'ascenseur a leur étage puis ouvrait la pièce.

"Je dirais que c'est magnifique, je n'aurais pas pensé que tu aurais pu prendre une chambre de ce standing la" dit Justin

"Pour mon prince, je peux tout faire" dit Brian

"Mais et pour Britin" dit Justin

"Je l'ai gardé tout comme les bagues, je ne pouvais pas les vendre, et ca c'est juste loué pour toute cette semaine"

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé a ca" dit Justin

"Tu n'as encore rien vu" dit Brian

Justin vit la cuisine

"Je peux cuisiné et mangé dans cette cuisine" dit Justin les yeux grand ouverts

"Oui, le frigo est pleins" dit Brian

"C'est super" dit Justin

Brian était étonne que Justin n'avait pas encore fait la réflexion par rapporta la semaine

"Attend, tu as dit 1 semaine" dit Justin

"Oui, je reste toute la semaine ici même avec toi" dit Brian

Justin se jetta sur Brian et l'embrassa

"Vu ta passion que tu me donne, je pense que ..."

"Je te veux"

Petit a petit ils marchèrent vers la chambre tout en s'embrassant

"Tu veux qu'on fasse ca en douceur ?" dit Brian

"Pour qu'on s'y réhabitue, mais ca sera comme..."

"La 1ere fois,Britin et la dernière fois" dit Brian en mettant un doigt devant la bouche de Justin pour pas qu'il parle

Pendant de longues heures ils firent l'amour, ils avait également besoin de ca pour se retrouvé entièrement

Le lendemain matin :

Justin était levée depuis quelques temps

Brian aussi se leva il ne vit pas Justin mais vu que la porte était ouverte, et il y avais un peu de bruit dans la cuisine

Il se leva puis alla voir Justin

"C'est bien de se réveillé avec le bruit de la cuisine,meme si j'aurais preferée un autre reveil "

Justin sursota

"Brian, tu m'as fait peur" dit Justin

"J'ai remarqué tu as fait un bond" dit Brian

"Ben j'aurais pensé que tu avais besoin un peu de dormir et comme j'avais faim" dit Justin

"Comme toujours" dit Brian

"Oui..." dit Justin

"J'ose espérée que tu n'es pas allé a la douche et qu'on peut y allé tous les deux, pour reprendre nos habitudes" dit Brian

"Non je n'y suis pas allé"

"Alors finit de cuire ce que tu fais et on y go"

Quelques heures après être sortis de la douche, être habillé et mangé, ils prient la direction de visité New York, Brian visitait New York avec le

chauffeur qui connaissait tout les coins et que Justin en discutait aussi.

Il repérait également les magasins qu'il voulait allé et également pour qu'il puisse relooker Justin.

Vu qu'ils avaient toute une semaine a eux, ils avaient le temps de faire pleins de chose

Puis Justin dit qu'il lui faut qui s'arrête devant ce concessionnaire de voiture c'était la marque "Hyundai"

"Pourquoi il faut qu'on s'arrete" ? demanda Brian

"Je vais juste leur payé, une partie de ce que je leur ai acheté et aussi demandé quelques renseignement" dit Justin

Ils entrèrent dans le concessionnaire

"Bonjour" dit un des vendeurs

"Bonjour, je suis Mr Taylor"

"Oui je vais vous conduire vers la personne on m'a prévenu de votre future présence"

"Merci."

Brian suivait Justin

"Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ?" demanda Brian

"J'ai acheté une voiture chez eux qui est encore en commande et je vais leur payé une partie de ce qu'il en reste" dit Justin

"Et tu as pris quoi" demanda Brian

"Ce 4x4"

Il montrait un des 4x4 qui avait tout ce qui avait besoin, c'est a dire de la hauteur, de la place pour rangé et pour prendre du monde, puis de l'espace

également pour le passager.

"Ca sera ma voiture, si au cas ou y'a un problème ou autre, on aura la mienne"

"Mais tu sais que j'aurais pu t'aidé pour la payé en partie, tu m'aurais remboursé" dit Brian

"Mais je voulais que ca soit mon propre investissement et j'ai besoin de ma propre voiture" dit Justin

Une dame arriva et alla voir Justin

" Bonjour Mr Taylor, comment allez vous ?"

"Bonjour, Bien et vous ?

"Ca va, que vous vaut cette visite"

"Je suis venu vous porté le 2eme chèque correspondant a l'achat du véhicule"

"D'accord, merci. La commande est bientôt arrivé, normalement Mardi prochain elle devrait être a NY"

"Est-ce que ca serait possible que la voiture arrive a Pittsburgh au lieu de NY" demanda Brian

"Je pense que cela peut se faire et vous êtes ?"

"Mr Kinney, partenaire de Mr Taylor"

"Je comprend, normalement le véhicule étant pas encore aux USA, il ne doit avoir aucun problème pour le changé de destination, je vais essayé de me

renseigné"

"Je vous remercie, au revoir " dit Justin

Ils revenait dans la limousine

"Pourquoi tu as demandé pour Pitts ? "demanda Justin

"Car je compte que tu reparte avec moi a Pitt" dit Brian

"Tu le penses vraiment ?" demanda Justin

"Toujours quand je pense a quelque chose je le dit et je le pense" dit Brian

"Je peux toujours gardé mon studio ici si jamais il arrive quelque chose ou que quelqu'un doit allé a NY"

"Et A Pittsburg, tu sera très bien surtout avec moi"

"Je vais peut-être pouvoir faire les projets dans Britin" dit Justin

Brian juste hocha la tête en disant oui il ne voulais pas lui dire que les travaux que Brian faisait a Britin venait d'un cahier de Justin et il preferais que ca reste une

surprise.

Quelques heures plus tard après avoir passé la journée a visité et autre ils rentraient.

Justin c'était mis en cuisine & Brian sur son pc pour savoir concernant les dernières nouvelles car ils voulaient en avoir que de Ted & Cynthia

"Pour l'instant y'a personne qui s'est rendu compte que j'étais parti" dit Brian

"Tu l'as dit a personne ?" demanda Justin

"Eh Non, y'a que Cynthia, Ted, Daphnée et ta mère qui sont au courant" dit Brian

"Et les autres ?" demanda Justin

"Je n'ai pas besoin de leur avis et de ce que je dois faire, et vu que c'était une surprise qu'on puisse être que tous les deux" dit Brian

"Cela prouve que tu voulais vraiment me voir" dit Justin

"Au départ je ne voulais pas que tu parte mais apres je me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu parte, et que tu fasse ton propre chemin mais je crois que pour

nous deux au lieu qu'on souffre c'est qu'on soit ensemble"

"Brian..." dit Justin

"Je sais que ce que je veux c'est être avec toi,que tu as été la personne qui m'as ouvert les yeux sur tant de choses, je sais que tu m'as contaminé avec quelque chose

qu'on ne peut pas guérir c'est l'amour, même si pour moi cela a été dur de les dires mais depuis que je peux les dires je veux te le prouvé.

J'ai voulu changé pas que pour te faire plaisir mais également pour moi, qu'il était peut-être temps que je grandisse et aussi que je me rende compte que j'ai la meilleure

personne qui soit."

Justin arrêtait tout ce qui faisait et alla rejoindre Brian

"Tu es en train de ..."

"Tu as bien compris,Sunshine" dit Brian

Il embrassa Justin

"Je veux que tu reste toi même, car c'est comme ca que je t'ai connu, même si des fois je souhaiterais te voir..."

"Je sais ce que tu vas dire et ne le dit pas, c'est ce que je suis en train de t'expliqué"

"Après je ne te demande pas a ce que tu sois exclusivement a moi" dit Justin

"Je n'ai absolument rien fait depuis que tu es parti..." dit Brian

"Tu es en train de me dire que, tu n'as été avec personne" dit Justin

"Je ne suis pas allé au Babylon, j'y suis allé quelques fois mais juste pour allé dans mon bureau, je vais quelques fois au Woody's mais je restais surtout au loft pour travaillé

et j'allais également a Britin pour faire quelques petites choses"

"Moi aussi, je n'ai également rien fait car..."

"Il n'y avait que moi et aussi que peut-être..."

"J'espérais que toi aussi tu n'es rien fait et voir si on pouvais être"

"Monogames"

Justin rougit rien qu'a ce que Brian vient de dire

"Aussi car ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'on se retrouve" dit Justin

"Justin, veux tu m'epousé ?"

"Oui"

"Pas de changement ni rien, ni de volte face"

"Je veux que cette fois ci on y arrive"

"Je ne changerais pas d'avis"

"Brian, je t'aime"

"Moi aussi, Sunshine"

Ils s'embrassent

Prochaine Fic en suite **"You Are Anything For Him"**


End file.
